Jason Gill
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = | player_years = 1991–1992 1993 1994 | player_teams = Cuesta Cal State Dominguez Hills Cal State Fullerton | player_positions = 3B | coach_years = 1995–1996 1997–1998 1999–2000 2002–2004 2005–2007 2008 2009–Present | coach_teams = Cal State Fullerton (Asst.) Nevada (Asst.) Loyola Marymount (Asst.) UC Irvine (Asst.) Cal State Fullerton (Asst.) Oregon (Asst.) Loyola Marymount | admin_years = | admin_teams = | overall_record = 166–165 | tournament_record = WCC: 2-2 | championships = | awards = | coaching_records = | CBASEHOF_year = }} Jason Gill is an American college baseball coach, currently serving as head coach of the Loyola Marymount Lions baseball team. He has held that position since prior to the 2009 season. Gill also serves as an assistant coach with the USA Baseball Collegiate National Team. Playing career Gill was a third basemen, playing two seasons at Cuesta before one season each at Cal State Dominguez Hills and Cal State Fullerton. In his senior season, Gill hit .345 while starting 43 games on a team that appeared in the 1994 College World Series. Coaching career After finishing his eligibility, Gill served as a student assistant coach under Augie Garrido with the Titans while completing his degree. After two seasons and two more College World Series trips, including the 1995 national championship, Gill became a full-time assistant at Nevada, where he remained for two seasons. Serving as hitting coach and working with infielders, Gill helped the team set nine school records for offense in 1997, and the Wolf Pack would make just their second postseason appearance with Gill on the staff. He next worked at Loyola Marymount for two seasons, during which the Lions won a pair of regular season conference championships and earned playoff berths. Nine players would sign professional contracts while Gill was working with the Lions. He next served as a recruiting coordinator of the re-established UC Irvine team. In three seasons, all three of his recruiting classes were ranked in the top 30 in the nation by Collegiate Baseball, with the 2002 class ranking at number 8. The Anteaters appeared in the 2004 NCAA Division I Baseball Tournament. He next returned to Cal State Fullerton, serving three seasons as an assistant to George Horton. The Titans would win a pair of conference championships and make two appearances in the College World Series while seeing 35 players drafted. In 2008, Gill and Horton took on another program building task at Oregon, which was in the midst of re-establishing its program. Gill landed another top ten recruiting class, and departed to become head coach of the Lions before seeing the Ducks play their first game in 2009. In his time leading Loyola Marymount, the Lions have finished in the top half of the league three times. Gill earned his 100th victory in the 2012 season. Head coaching record See also *List of current NCAA Division I baseball coaches References External links Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:Baseball third basemen Category:People from Santa Ana, California Category:Cal State Dominguez Hills Toros baseball players Category:Cal State Fullerton Titans baseball coaches Category:Cal State Fullerton Titans baseball players Category:Cuesta Cougars baseball players Category:Loyola Marymount Lions baseball coaches Category:Nevada Wolf Pack baseball coaches Category:Oregon Ducks baseball coaches Category:UC Irvine Anteaters baseball coaches